The Reason
by RachaelElle
Summary: Edward and Bella are doing great and Edward has excepted that Jacob is a part of Bellas life. On a trip to La Push one night, something goes wrong and we find out why Bella is immune to the Vampire powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Bell, are you sure you really want to go tonight?" Edward asked as she grabbed her bag and truck key off the table next to the couch. "We could go over to my house and listen to music instead."

"Ugh!" groaned Bella. " That is all we do lately."

" Fine.' He slowly started to move toward her. He flashed her favorite half grin and then leaped at her forcing her down onto the couch. "We could do something else instead."

She giggled and tried to push him off but he held her tightly to him.

"Edward get off of me! I told you, I have been wanting to go see Jacob for a long time now. It seems like forever since I last saw him. You know he is my best friend."

"Yes I know, and I understand but I still do not like having you away from me for even a minute let alone two whole hours." He said and then lightly he brushed his lips against her warm cheek. Then moved to plant his lips softly on hers.

They stayed this way for a few minutes and when Edward broke the embrace he asked "Now what do you want to do?"

Bella sighed, "I want to drive down to La Push and see Jacob." she said firmly.

"Fine, but at least let me ride with you down to the border? I do not want to leave you just yet."

"Sounds good to me." She gave him a quick smile and together they walked out side to her rust old truck.

"I really wish you just let me buy you a new car already." Edward said for about the hundredth time as he opened her door for her. "This thing looks like it is almost as old as me." he said jokingly.

She glared at him for a moment and then smiled. She hated it when he picked on her truck. It was true the truck was old but it had character. " I have told you, you are not buying me a new car. Plus I love my truck." She turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

Halfway to the border, Edward looked at Bella and asked her " What are thinking?" He asked her this a lot lately. She assumed it was bothering him that he could not read her thoughts as he could other peoples'.

She looked at him, " Well, I was just thinking about what Jacob and I were going to do tonight. It has been a long time since I have seen him."

He looked thoughtful but seemed to accept that was truly what she was thinking about.

They were approaching the border quickly now so Bella pulled the truck over.

"Have fun tonight and call me when you want to leave. I will be here to ride home with you." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone.

Bella took a deep breath and continued on her way to Jacobs house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV 

As I drove through La Push I felt like I was coming home. I had spent so much time on the reservation while Edward was away and now it felt like I had not been here for ages. I did not realize how much I missed this place.

I came into the Blacks' driveway and could see Jacobs face in the window. Suddenly he was running out the door to meet me. Seeing him made me smile. I really did care for Jacob, but I could never love him the way I loved Edward.

He came right to the truck and opened my door for me.

" Hey Bella! I'm so glad you came down. I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you."

" I know how you feel." I gave Jacob a hug. He seemed to miss-interpret the gesture and tries to kiss me. "Jacob, I told you I love Edward. I missed you but not in that way."

"I know, But I missed you in that way" he said with an arrogant smile on his face.

"So what do you have planned for this evening? Are we going to go visit the rest of the pack or are they still mad at me?"

"No they aren't mad at you, but I thought we would maybe just go for a walk or something. Now that you're here I want to have you all to myself for a while."

It sounded nice to just hang out with Jacob alone for a while, no matter how much I did not want to admit it.

" That sounds nice" I said. We started walking but we did not go the way we usually went. "Aren't we going down to the beach to walk?" I asked Jacob. We always go to the beach when we are alone. It felt like that was our special place.

" No tonight I thought we would go for a walk along the cliffs. The ocean and the moon look very nice from up there. It's a very…good spot to talk."

I knew that was not what Jacob was thinking. Even without the hesitation I knew Jacob thought it would be romantic. He told me once before that's where the couples from La Push go to be alone.

We were to the cliffs now and Jacob was right, it was beautiful. The moon sparkled in a way that is indescribable. Jacob was looking at me in an odd way.

"What?"

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

I had to think about it for a second. Against my better judgment I said, " Jacob you can always ask me anything."

" Why do you want to be a vampire?"

This question took me by surprise. I thought he already knew the answer to that one.

"To be with Edward of course."

"Yes I know that, but why else? I mean there has to be another reason. And aren't you afraid of hurting people?"

" There is no other reason then to be with him. I love him and I want to be with for all of eternity. And of course I'm afraid of hurting people but I know Edward and his entire family would never let me. I am going to be a vegetarian just like them."

He looked at me hoping for another answer. I could tell he was hoping that I wanted to be a vampire for some other reason that he could talk me out of. Then he got angry.

"Bella!' he shouted. He was starting to shake. " How could you ever want something so horrible!? How could you choose so a horrible fate and leave you entire world behind for that, that, that Blood Sucking Leech!?"

He was trebling so much that I knew he would burst any second.

"Because I love him more than anything in this world."

The second it was out of my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Jacob suddenly burst from his human from shredding all of his clothes and knocking me backward in the process. I tumbled backward and flailed for a second. As Jacob approached me, I took a step backward, right over the edge of the cliff.

I


	3. Chapter 3

My head was throbbing as I tried to sit up. I landed on a large area jutting out of the cliff face. Then I heard it. Rocks started to fall from higher up on the cliff face and I was knocked back down.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. Carlisle was standing next to waiting for me to awaken.

" Bella, how are you feeling?"

I could barley breath and my head was hurting. "Not so good. What happened?"

"Well, when you fell you hit your head pretty hard, and then when the rocks fell, one landed on your chest. We ran some tests and found out some new information. There is a lot you need to be told but right now you need to sleep."

I did not want to sleep but I felt my eyes closing against my will. Carlisle must have given me something. I tried to fight it. I wanted to see Edward. Where was Edward? I was drifting and I couldn't fight it anymore.

When I woke up again, I felt much better. I was breathing fine and my head didn't hurt. I wanted to know what was going on. Good thing Charlie was there in my room.

" Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked sounding very concerned.

"I actually feel fine dad. How long have I been sleeping?"

"For about two and a half weeks now. They have been keeping you under to help the recovery process."

"Dad, no offense, but you look awful. You should go home and get some sleep. I will be fine here."

He looked reluctant but nodded. As soon as he was out the door Carlisle walked in.

"Alright, I want to know what is going on." I demanded. Edward then came into my room. He sat next to me on my bed and gave me a small kiss. Then I looked back to Carlisle. He nodded.

" We ran some scans and your brain and heart and found some extraordinary things. First we ran tests on your heart to make sure it was not damaged by the rock but nothing was wrong. All the ribs around that area were broken but there was no damage to your heart. Your heart is hard.

" What?" I said. I was confused. What did he mean my heart was hard?

" Your heart is like a rock itself. If it wasn't beating at a normal rate I would say it was the heart of… well the heart of a vampire. Then I scanned your brain and your brain activity is amazing. Your brain works at a speed and level that is different from any other human on the planet."

He looked at me like I was suppose to know what this all meant.

" Well after I figured that out I started to dig into your history. I went back to the hospital you were born at and looked through your medical records. I found the doctor who delivered you. She was a vampire. She is kind of the female version of me, a vegetarian vampire doctor trying to help save people. Her name is Morgan and she is actually here. She can tell you more than I can.

**I am really sorry my chapters are so short. I don't have much time to write and I try to get them down pretty fast. Please, Please, Please write reviews. I really want to know what you guys think! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you like and what I need to fix.**


	4. Chapter 4

At that moment, a tall woman with golden brown hair and topaz eyes to match walked into my room. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. She smiled at me and said "Hello Bella. My name is Morgan."

I nodded and she continued. " There is so much I need to tell you and I need to know you can handle it. What I am about to tell you will explain a lot about why you are the way you are. Are you prepared for me to continue?"

I had to think about this for a while. Did I really want to know what she had to tell me? Would I just be happier leaving things the way they were? No way. Not now that everyone else knew. "I can handle it."

So Morgan continued. " Well first you should know that Renee and Charlie are not your birth parents. Your mother was a young woman named Caroline. She was living in Phoenix at the time Renee was pregnant with a child of her own. She was very happy living with the father of her soon to born child, a werewolf named Christopher. I was their attending physician and their child was doing well. They were happy."

I was having trouble comprehending this. My father was a werewolf? Renee wasn't really my mother? What happened to my real mother?

Morgan went on with her story. "About a week prior to Caroline's due date, a vampire came to town. This vampire held a grudge against Christopher and his pack for killing her mate. She found the small home he had made with Caroline and then the vampire forced Christopher to watch as she bit Caroline. Then she killed Christopher. I got to the house to late save them but I did get there just in time to save you. The venom had spread through most of Caroline's body, but it had not begun the healing process. Any later and it would have been impossible to save you. I cut you from your mothers stomach and then she began to heal. You were perfect. You were fully developed and took your first breath in that house as your mother changed. I got to out of there quickly and to the hospital. I had no idea what to do with you. I could not take care of a human child and neither could your own mother."

She paused to look at me for a moment. " When Renee came in about an hour later, already in labor, I put you in a crib and went to deliver her baby. It was a two hour delivery and when it was over the baby girl was a still born. Renee had passed out during delivery. I saw my chance right there and I took it. I rushed to the back room and laid down the newborn. Then I brought you to Renee. A mother meant to have a daughter and a child who needed a mother. You were a perfect match. I however did not know that the tiniest bit of vampire venom have seeped into your veins on the day of your birth. The venom caused you light skin and brown eyes, mixed with you human and werewolf blood causing you brain to react to fast to let any powers work on you. You smell sweet to both species because of your mixture. The venom also caused you heart to harden but still beat."

Everything she said fit. It didn't quite all make sense but it did fit. " Well I guess that is why I always was able to attract danger. It is in my blood."

Everyone smiled at me but I could tell that they felt bad for me. I had just found out I wasn't exactly who I thought I was. I was a little of everything. Edward was looking down at me with concerned eyes.

" I am ok. Now I know why I do some of the things I do." He smiled at me and gave me another kiss. Then a thought popped into my mind.

"Where is Jacob? Hasn't he come to see me at all?"

They all looked at each other. Finally Alice was the one to answer my question. "No Bella, he hasn't. He feels really bad about kind of pushing you over the edge of the cliff."

Oh no. I forgot about that. " When will I be out of here Carlisle?"

"I want to keep you here one more night. You can go home in the morning."

"Thank you. And thank you Morgan so much for telling me all those things."

The beautiful Morgan smiled and nodded at me. Then she left my room. Everyone but Edward then followed her out. He looked down at me.

"You seem to be taking all of this very well. Are you sure you don't have brain damage or something?" He said with my favorite half smile on his face.

"Yes I am sure. I knew I was different from Renee even though I loved her but it is weird knowing I'm not related to Charlie. We were always so much alike. But no matter what I will always love them just the same."

He smiled at me. I knew he was satisfied with my mental state. For now at least.

**So what do you think. Should I add more to it? If I get 15 reviews I will keep writing. Thankyou so much to the people who have already written reviews. you guys rock! Sorry it is another short one. **


End file.
